Radioactive materials are common. Some radioactive materials may be hazardous to human life. Accordingly, some radioactive materials may need to be detected and located so the radioactive materials can be managed, thereby preventing exposure to human life. Since a selected radioactive material may emit gamma rays having a particular energy level at a known rate, the selected radioactive material may be detected using a device configured to receive a gamma ray and determine an energy level of the gamma ray. At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods for detecting and/or analyzing radioactive materials.